


May The Best Man Win

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: A Little Light Angst, First Kiss, I really hope that bartender took pictures, Like you weren't thinking it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or video, Some Swearing, That would be even better, We wish, What might have happened if Mike hadn't got caught, marvey, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross is getting married. To someone who isn't Harvey Specter. Neither of them is happy about it. But with less than twenty four hours to go until the big day will either of them admit it before Mike says, "I do", to the wrong person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Best Man Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is what happens when Harvey Specter whispers a single line in your ear at 3.40 in the morning just as you're finally about to drop off, prompting this whole scene to pop into your head almost fully formed. It switches POV and lets you in on their thoughts, which appear in italics, but hopefully I've made it clear enough who's saying and thinking what. Thanks to Sairyn and writingtoreachyou for the combined beta. As ever, your eyes, thoughts and loving support were greatly appreciated. And, as ever, I own none of the characters mentioned herein. Damn it.

  
“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” Mike said, tone falsely bright even to his own ears, as he slid into the seat next to his best man and gestured to the bartender to get them two more of whatever Harvey was drinking.

  
Macallan, as it turned out. Harvey needed nothing less than the good stuff tonight. He didn’t even want to think about what it would take to get him through tomorrow.

  
“Who’s hiding?” Harvey croaked. _Apart from you. Me. Us._

  
“Well, it’s not exactly customary for the best man to walk out halfway through the rehearsal dinner. I thought maybe there was a client emergency?” _I thought maybe you’d left with someone._

  
“No, no client emergency.” _You’re getting married tomorrow, Mike. To someone else. That’s the **fucking** emergency._

  
“So.. ah.. why’d you cut out like that then?” _What’s wrong? Is it me? Did I do something? Tell me, Harvey. Please._

  
“Why here, Mike? Huh? Why’d you choose _here_ of all places to hold your rehearsal dinner?” Harvey snarled, gesturing around the hotel bar they sat in. _The place where we met. Where **we** met, Mike. Not you and … her._

  
The non sequitur threw Mike for a loop, but he shook off his confusion quickly. The vehemence of Harvey’s tone had startled him though, and that wasn’t so easy to shake. It also made coming up with an adequate answer to Harvey’s question harder than it should have been. Eventually he shrugged and settled on, “It was Rachel’s idea.”

  
He didn’t miss the contemptuous curl at the corner of Harvey’s mouth before he muttered, “Of course it was. She can’t let us have anything, can she?” _Can’t let **me** have anything._

  
“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Mike rounded on his best friend, best man, best … everything. _What won’t she let us have, Harvey? What do you **want** us to have? For Christ’s sake, **tell** me, goddamn it!_

  
Harvey fixed Mike with a glare that was almost violent in its intensity. It took everything Mike had not to shrink under that look, to hold Harvey’s gaze with a defiant one of his own. He only let his eyes slip to Harvey’s lips once, maybe twice. _Three times. Shit. Hold it together, Mike._

  
Harvey turned so his whole body was facing Mike and leaned in close. They’d never been big on the need for personal space around each other, but suddenly Mike was fighting the urge to run away, not sure he was ready for what he suspected (hoped?) Harvey would say next.

  
“Are you really interested in having this conversation right now, Mike? Do you really want to go there, tonight of all nights?” Harvey’s voice was deathly low, but his words rang through Mike as if he’d yelled them directly into his brain.

  
Mike swallowed as a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. But as he stared into Harvey’s eyes he saw something he’d only ever caught glimpses of before now wrote plain as day. The unmistakable pain, want and sadness clearly evident just under the barely controlled anger, jealousy and bitterness crystallised his thoughts into one single, shining truth. _I don’t want to run away anymore._

  
And then he was running towards, surging forward, hands fisting the lapels of Harvey’s jacket to haul him closer and crash their lips together. He had just a split second to enjoy the surprised look in Harvey’s eyes. But Harvey hadn’t gotten where he was without knowing when to take his shot and got with the programme pretty damn quick. Moans more associated with motel rooms than hotel bars escaped them both as Harvey responded, warm hands coming up to cup Mike’s face. The slide of Harvey’s eager tongue against his made Mike’s stomach do somersaults. Hell, it made it perform an entire Olympic gymnastics routine. _Holy shit! I did it! I kissed Harvey! And he’s kissing me back! Holy shit!_

 

Harvey’s thoughts (and stomach) were in similar uproar. _Fuck! Mike kissed me! **Is** kissing me! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

  
When necessity forced them apart (but not by much) to breathe, Mike panted into Harvey’s mouth, “Yeah, I’m really interested in having this conversation right now.”

  
They both huffed out a small laugh before Harvey’s hands, still cradling Mike’s face, gently pulled him in for another kiss. When the need for oxygen separated them again the next time, however, Harvey felt a small exhalation against his lips as Mike sighed and flopped forward into his arms before whispering, “But there’s another conversation I have to have first.”

  
Harvey nodded, understanding, lost for words to be at last stroking the soft hair he’d only dreamed of being able to touch before. He pressed a sweet, sincere kiss to Mike’s temple, silently sympathising with him for the unenviable task that lay ahead of him, but unable to dredge up a single ounce of regret that it was necessary. This was how they were always meant to be. Right from the start. And if it had taken them a little while to get here, well, that was all right. They’d just have to get busy making up for lost time. He’d tell Donna to clear his calendar. The next fifty years or so should cover it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. For anyone like me who's interested in knowing these things the line Harvey whispered in my ear (and, oh, how wonderful would that be in reality!) was "Are you really interested in having this conversation right now?" 
> 
> Feel free to come say hello, either here in the comments or on tumblr, where I'm also known as novemberhush. :-)


End file.
